


Akimawari

by Kathryn_Moos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aki - Freeform, Dark, Gay, M/M, akimawari, mawari, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Moos/pseuds/Kathryn_Moos
Summary: Isaac and Lucas are reunited after 6 months of being separated due to Isaac's sudden hospitalization. Wonder where the two love-birds will go from here?





	1. Vibrant Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you have any constructive criticism, please DM me on Discord at Katateshi Choi#0800! If you've read this far, thank you!

**Akimawari**

**Katateshi Yaotome**

  
  


"Hey, are you sure we should do this?" Lucas asked, with an uneasy expression. "Come on, babe... We agreed earlier that I'm already well enough to do stuff like this with the person I love." Isaac smiled affectionately. “You’re right, Isaac. Now that you’re medicated and have been receiving treatment all this time, I don’t think we’ll have any mishaps.” Lucas smiled, feeling relaxed after Isaac’s reassurance. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Care to join me?” Lucas smirked seductively, eyes narrowing on Isaac. “Don’t mind if I do.” Isaac responded, with a curving tone in his voice. Lucas grabbed Isaac’s hand, leading him into the shower room. Lucas let go of Isaac’s hand to almost throw his shirt into a corner, Isaac following his lead. Lucas put on what was basically a strip show for Isaac, slowly unzipping his shorts and taking them off, making sure Isaac’s eyes were on his oh-so-prided ass. Isaac restrained himself, focusing on stripping himself like a normal person. 

  
  


Once the two had finally finished removing their clothing, Isaac turned on the shower to warm. Lucas had walked up behind Isaac, grabbing his relatively thin waist. Isaac’s cheeks became flushed from a mixture of the warm water they had submerged themselves under, and his beloved’s hands stroking his waist, going up to his torso. Isaac had given up on a wholesome shower with his lover once Lucas had pushed something hard in between Isaac’s cheeks. “Hey, you didn’t forget about _me_ , did you?” Lucas asked, a playfully seductive tone in his voice. Isaac turned around, and grabbed Lucas’s ass. “How could I forget any part of _your_ body?” Isaac replied, gently moving his waist up in front of Lucas’s, their members against each other. Lucas moaned playfully, beginning to move his hips gently towards Isaac, grabbing both of their members. Or at least, trying to. Lucas was relatively small for his age and sex. Isaac had almost forgotten Lucas was 5’6, with how dominant he could be for a sub. No, not dominant... More... Lucas wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck and started to kiss him passionately. Isaac lost his train of thought with the overflowing warmth going through his body and mind. 

Lucas moaned as he made out with Isaac, gently grabbing Isaac’s hand and moving it to their members, signaling for him to do it. Isaac obeyed his non-verbal command and pleasured himself and Lucas. Lucas had moved his hand behind himself, and seemed as he was about to finger himself, but restrained himself. Lucas broke their make out session, panting. “H-Hey, let’s save the good stuff for later, alright? I’ll finish you off for now, though.” Lucas’s eyes were fixated on Isaac’s lower body, as he got on his knees, stroking himself off. Upon seeing Lucas down on his knees, Isaac began to twitch with excitement. Lucas giggled playfully upon seeing Isaac twitch. He went full on deepthroat, to Isaac’s surprise. Isaac let out a few moans involuntarily as Lucas happily choked on his member. Isaac grabbed a hold of Lucas’s soft fluffy hair, as he used all of his willpower to restrain himself from banging Lucas’s throat. Lucas had started sucking more desperately, which Isaac assumed that meant he was close. And so was Isaac. “Lucas, I’m close!” Isaac warned, but Lucas didn’t take his mouth off of Isaac. Isaac only came that much faster, knowing Lucas would swallow his load. Lucas moaned with each suck, as Isaac reached his climax inside of Lucas’s warm and tight mouth. Lucas swallowed Isaac’s load, as he also climaxed onto the floor of the shower. 

  
  


“The best part about doing it in the shower is that the shower cleans it up for us.” Lucas said, laughing. “That’s true. We should do it in here more often.” Isaac replied, as he leaned in to kiss Lucas. “We should hurry and get cleaned up and ready to go, babe! We can’t afford to lose any more time for our date!” Lucas exclaimed, remembering his plans. “You’re right. I don’t want to lose a single moment I could have together with you.” “Aw, stop buttering me up and get clean!” The two laughed, as they finished their shower.

  
  


Isaac had gotten out of the shower first, so he decided he had time to carefully pick out his outfit. It had been so long since he chose his own clothing from their closet, since he had been in the hospital for a few months. Isaac had chosen to help get him and Lucas into the Autumn spirit, and wear some Autumny colors. He put on a black shirt, an orangey-brown tie, and a reddish orangish cardigan over top. He put on black long pants, a dark brown belt, black socks, and black boots.

  
  


Just as he was about to finish brushing his hair, Lucas came out in his towel, still drying off his hair. Isaac playfully hovered his jacket in front of himself, and made a high pitched squeal. “No peeking!” He winked as he kissed Lucas on the cheek, still hiding his outfit as he walked out of the room. Lucas laughed, as he finished drying his hair. Lucas had already planned out what he was going to wear. He picked out a dark brown pair of pants, and a cute horizontal lined sweater. The top and bottom line around the sweater itself were white, the next top and bottom line leading into the center were dark brown, then dark red, then the center line a bright orange. He put on white high socks, and light brown Uggs boots. He had brushed the left side of his light, fluffy brown hair to make it extra soft and poofy. He put in a cute red-leafed pin on the right side of his hair that he liked combed down he also put on some foundation, blush, eyeshadow, and a bit of mascara. Lucas went outside to meet Isaac. Isaac was eagerly waiting to see Lucas since he was sure Lucas had planned out his outfit. Lucas walked out and posed for him. “What do you think?” “I knew you would plan something that’d look perfect on you, babe.” Isaac replied, not surprised at how well Lucas dressed himself. “Aw, that’s all I get?” Lucas replied, playfully pouting at the lack of a reaction from Isaac. Isaac giggled as he embraced Lucas, kissing him. Whenever Isaac held Lucas, he felt so relaxed. It always almost sent him into a pure state of bliss. Isaac pulled away, and smiled. Isaac offered his arm to Lucas, and he took it as they left their apartment. 

  
  


"So, where are we gonna go today, babe? I know you’ve got it all planned.” “You know me so well, haha!” Lucas replied, happy that his lover knew him so well just made him all that more endearing to him. “I was thinking we would go to a new cafe that changes their entire menu depending on the season! I heard their pumpkin spice hot milk is really good! It’s like hot chocolate, but milk and pumpkin spice!” Lucas explained, clearly passionate about this cafe. “What’s the place called?” “Akimawari Cafe! It’s even fun to say! Akimawari Akimawari!~” Isaac laughed. “What’s so funny?” Lucas asked, confused. “It’s just, you’re so adorable. I’m so lucky that I met you, Lucas.” Lucas blushed happily, and held onto Isaac’s arm even tighter. “I’m lucky to have met you too. I love you, Isaac.” “I love you too, Lucas.” 

  
  
“Oh! There it is! Akimawari!” “It looks cozy, even from out here.” “Right?!” Isaac and Lucas approached the door. “I’m surprised there isn’t a crowd today.” “Well, it _is_ a weekday. We chose a weekday for a reason, remember?” “True! I’m glad we did.” Just like that, Lucas forgot all about his earlier confusion. Lucas was a very passive and carefree person. Which made him all the more precious to Isaac. He was truly a one-of-a-kind. Lucas practically dragged Isaac over to the counter to look at their drinks and snacks. It was a small and cozy cafe, so there weren’t really any full on meals. Just how the two liked their dates. Low-key, relaxed. Ignoring the rest of the world. “Isaac, what are you getting? It’s my treat! As a celebration for your release from the hospital! I’m getting that drink I told you about earlier! Oh, and I think I’ll get a mini cheesecake pastry! Or should I get the vanilla cupcake...!?” God, he’s so adorable, Isaac thought to himself. “I think I’ll get a hot chocolate, and a coconut milk pastry. Thanks for treating us both, babe. The next date will be on me.” “I’m just glad you’re finally back, Isaac. When you suddenly got sent into the hospital... Once we get home, you’re definitely gonna tell me what happened!” Lucas demanded. “We’ll see.” Isaac responded, only fixated on Lucas. A waitress walked up to their table, almost silently despite the fact she was wearing heels. “Have you two decided what you’d like to order today?” “Yes! I’d like the Hot milk pumpkin spice drink, and a mini cheesecake pastry!” “Got it. A hot milk pumpkin spice drink, and a mini cheesecake pastry. What will it be for you, sir?” The waitress turned her attention to Isaac. “I’ll have a hot chocolate, and a coconut milk pastry, please.” “Got it! A hot chocolate, and a coconut milk pastry! Will that be all for today?” “Yep!” Lucas replied. “I’ll be back with your order shortly!” The waitress walked away.

“Say, Lucas...” “Yeah?” “How long has it been since we last went on a date?” Isaac asked, a bit of sadness in his expression. Lucas took a few seconds to think. “Hmmmm, I think it’s been about... 7 months? You were in the hospital for 6 months, after all...” “I see... I’m sorry I wasn’t able to spend time with you for all that time...” “We’re together now, Isaac. That’s all that matters to me.” Lucas looked Isaac right in the eyes, and smiled at him. Isaac smiled back. Once the waitress had finished placing their food and drinks on their table and walked away, Lucas had excitedly taken a bite of his pastry. “Mmmmmm!!!!” Lucas made such a cute noise when he was excited or happy with something. Isaac began to blow on his hot chocolate, to make it cool enough to drink without burning his mouth. Once Lucas had finished his pastry, he intently looked up at Isaac, waiting for him to take a bite of his pastry. Once Isaac had noticed his stare, he giggled and lifted his pastry to his mouth to take a bite. He was pleasantly surprised by how good it was. “Mmm.~ This is good, Lucas. We should come here more often. You really have good taste in anything and everything, don’t you?” Isaac smirked. “Damn right I do! I knew you’d like it here!” “I can’t wait to get home into our warm blankets and spoon you.” “Our minds are linked, haha! I was just thinking the same thing! Should we watch a movie until dinner?” “Sounds nice to me. Anything involving laying down and touching you sounds like heaven to me, Lucas.” “Aw, I love you babe.” “I love you too. You’ve no idea.” As Isaac was finishing up his pastry, Lucas was already finishing off his drink. “Man, you weren’t kidding when you said you loved that drink, haha!” Lucas’s mouth somehow twisted into a sideways 3, as he replied. **“Damn right I do.”** Isaac began to drink his hot chocolate, which he found was just the right temperature. “It’s been so long since I’ve had hot chocolate. I missed it.” “Who wouldn’t miss hot chocolate?” Lucas replied. “The psychopaths.” Lucas laughed at Isaac’s remark.

It was especially humorous coming from Isaac, since he doesn’t typically like jokes about the mentally ill that are incorrect to their true definition. Such as all psychopaths being violent, which is false. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back babe.” Lucas got up and left Isaac at their table. Isaac always felt uneasy without Lucas around. As though he was missing something. It reminded him of those horrible months without his Lucas. He ignored these thoughts as he did in the past, and continued to finish off his drink so once Lucas returned they could walk back to their apartment.


	2. Thickening Autumnal Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the piles of fallen Autumn leaves thicken on the ground, the ground itself becomes invisible. Until a strong gust of wind forcefully blows away the covering the leaves provide for the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you have any constructive criticism, please DM me on Discord at Katateshi Choi#0800! If you've read this far, thank you!

**Akimawari**

**Katateshi Yaotome**

“I wonder why he was stuck in the hospital for 6 whole months... Without visitation...? Isn’t that weird? It’s not normal, is it?” Lucas said to himself in the bathroom. Lucas checked his text messages, and was surprised to see a message from Isaac’s mother. “Huh? That’s weird.” He opened the message to see what she had said. The text message read, “I’m sorry, Lucas. We can’t handle him anymore, and he can’t handle us... I hope you two will take good care of each other... I’m sorry... You’re a nice boy.” Lucas tried to think of how to respond, but once he actually tried to send a message back, he found that he had been blocked and could not send anything in return. He was a bit confused, but his instinct told him not to bring it up quite yet. Lucas finished his business, confused but decided to ignore what he had just seen for now. He happily walked back over to Isaac and sat down. “I finished my drink, so once the waitress comes back and collects our money, we can go.” “Right!” Lucas smiled, and got out his wallet to place onto the table for the waitress to come collect. Isaac felt much more relaxed once Lucas had sat down in front of him again. His world was peaceful again. 

  
  


Once the waitress came over to their table, she collected their money and wished them a good day as she walked away back into the employee’s only area. “We definitely need to come back here, babe.” Isaac said to Lucas, as they both were standing up and pushing their seats in. “Yeah!” Lucas exclaimed, excitedly. Isaac could tell Lucas was happy that he liked the place he had suggested for their date. He always put in so much effort and seemed so happy. As the two walked arm in arm through the city to their apartment, Isaac pondered. He realized just how little of the time Lucas didn’t have a smile on his face. He smiled without realizing it. “What’s up babe? You’re smiling all of a sudden, without even looking at me!” Lucas teased, curiously. “Just thinking how you’re always smiling so brightly.” Isaac replied. Lucas suddenly remembered the text message from Isaac’s mother. His smile weakened and glanced down, painting the rest of his smile on that wasn’t natural. “Ahahaha, I guess so! I mean, I’m always so happy when I’m around you!” Lucas explained. “It makes me so happy that you feel so safe and happy around me. Truly, that fact alone makes me one of the happiest men on the planet. Even if something were to happen to us, I’d still be happy knowing you were happy.” “You won’t have to worry about something like that. Unless you cheat on me.” Lucas replied, playfully. “There’s no man on Earth who could cheat on you. You’re perfect.” Lucas blushed, which wasn’t an easy feat to accomplish. Isaac noticed this, and laughed. Isaac began to feel his own cheeks flush, just from how happy he was in that moment with Lucas. Once they had arrived at their apartment, Isaac unlocked the door and let Lucas in first. He shut the door behind them and locked the door, then placed the keys on the table next to the door. 

  
  


Lucas had been mentally preparing himself to ask Isaac about what happened to him that resulted in him being hospitalized with no visitations for 6 whole months, but felt this uneasy sensation in his stomach whenever he thought about the texts he had received from Isaac’s mother. Why would his own parents leave him right after he was released from the hospital? While Lucas was deep in thought, and visibly trying to figure something out, Isaac walked up behind him. “Is something wrong, babe?” Isaac asked, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s waist. “O-Oh! I’ll tell you later once I figure out a few more things. You know I like solving things with my own strength first.” Lucas smiled at him. “You’ve always been good at solving things, ever since I first met you in school. You always ranked so high on the test boards. What was your highest place out of our highschool again?” “Hmmm... The highest I ever scored on any subject? I think I got 7th place in Algebra 2 in my Senior year.” “How did I get so lucky?” Isaac asked, holding Lucas tighter. Lucas laughed, and put his arms over Isaac’s. “We both got lucky.” Isaac leaned his head on Lucas’s shoulder. “Movie time?” Isaac asked, in a purposefully cutesy voice. “Yeah, I’ll make the popcorn so you can choose the movie! But let’s both agree on the genre first. What are you in the mood for?” “Maybe something romantic? Preferably about two guys? You know I’m not very picky, nor do I watch too many movies.” Isaac replied. “That sounds nice! Right, you go start looking and setting up the pillows, I shall prepareth the popped corn!” Lucas joked as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn bags. Isaac giggled and walked into their bedroom to choose a movie. Once Isaac turned on their TV and saw the time, he realized he had yet to take his meds. “Oh, can’t forget those.” Isaac walked back into the living room to search his bag for his meds. “What’s up? Forgot something?” Lucas asked, curiously. “Just my meds.” Isaac replied. “Oh, alright. Are they painkillers? You must’ve been loopy on them in the hospital considering how long you were in there for. They said you were in severe condition. I was really worried...” “No, they’re not painkillers.” Isaac’s responses had been sounding less energetic and content, and more flat. Lucas felt uneasy. “That’s weird, they’re not in my bag... I know I had them... Lucas, I’m sorry I’ve got to go pick up some meds. I can’t miss any doses, we cam watch something tomorrow, okay? Feel free to eat without me, sorry again.” Isaac rushed to put his jacket back on, grabbed his keys, and practically ran out the door to run to their local CVS. Luckily, they lived near any store they would need to go to so it wouldn’t take too long, Lucas thought. “I guess especially after just being released meds are really important... I’m glad he’s so diligent and reliable.” Lucas smiled, and decided to wait to eat the popcorn considering he wasn’t that hungry in the first place. 

  
  


Isaac’s almost-running pace had turned into a full sprint. His head began to throb, and his emotions began to swirl. He sprinted faster and faster, until he practically burst through the CVS door. He stopped sprinting, panting for air as he hastily walked towards the back of the store for his prescription meds. He utilized the breathing techniques he was taught. He managed to beg the customers in front of him to let him go first, through pants. “Excuse me, I REALLY need my meds NOW, if I miss a dose I become unstable, please I’m begging you!” Isaac managed to skip the line, and get his medications, while breathing heavily. Not only because of his sprinting, not just his head throbbing, not just his urges swirling about. He couldn’t be sent back there away from Lucas again. Never again. After Isaac got his medication, he bought a bottle of water and took his medications. He began to relax, knowing he had taken his doses. He walked to a bench and sat down, taking a few minutes to let the medication kick in and for him to calm down before he returned to Lucas. After about 5 minutes of sitting, he noticed it had become dark. He got up, and walked back to his apartment. 

  
  


Once Isaac had returned and locked the door, he noticed minimal lights were on, which usually meant Lucas was asleep already. Isaac walked into the bathroom quietly through their bedroom to place his meds onto the shelf. He went through his nightly routine, undressed to his boxers, and quietly crawled into bed next to Lucas and spooned him. He kissed Lucas on the neck, and drifted off to sleep fairly quickly due to the drowsy effect his afternoon pills had on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you have any constructive criticism, please DM me on Discord at Katateshi Choi#0800! If you've read this far, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you have any constructive criticism, please DM me on Discord at Katateshi Choi#0800! If you've read this far, thank you!


End file.
